isufandomcom-20200214-history
Celceta
Celceta (セルセタ) is located in the northeastern regions of Ispani. It is known for its massive expanse of woodland, the Great Forest of Celceta (セルセタの樹海), for which no map exists. It serves as the setting for Ys IV: Mask of the Sun, Ys IV: The Dawn of Ys and Ys: Memories of Celceta. Background Filled with ferocious beasts and other hazards, few dare set foot within the Great Forest of Celceta, and even fewer return alive to tell the tale. Though it is technically Romun territory, even the Romun Army hesitates to journey inside. However, with an ongoing war against the Principality of Altago reaching its apex, and rumors of gold veins extending throughout the region, that may not be the case for much longer. Still, the army is having difficulty expanding its control beyond city of Casnan. While there are other settlements, such as Selray and Comodo, they are effectively isolated and unaware of each other's existence. The current governor-general, Governor Griselda, promises handsome rewards to those who can explore and make a map of Celceta, a task she commissions to Adol Christin at the beginning of Ys: Memories of Celceta. It is said that the ancient Kingdom of Celceta once stood and prospered there, but records of it only remain in few songs. Locations Casnan is a Romun province located in eastern Ispani. While its people initially resisted coming under Romun control, they were forced to surrender several years prior to Adol's arrival. Administered by a string of Governor Generals sent from Romn, and not permitted autonomy or diplomatic rights, Casnan’s inhabitants feel significant resentment toward their oppressors -- a sentiment which seems to increase with each successive Governor General. Comodo is a small village built around (and on) a large tree located in the Great Forest. Despite the harsh woodland environment, the villagers of Comodo live in relative peace, subsisting largely on food collected through hunting and foraging. The people of Comodo live in harmony with the forest, gathering only as much food as they actually need to survive. They have a unique custom of hanging masks on the walls of their homes to ward off evil. Selray is a small village built atop a large river that runs through the Great Forest, using the rapids as a form of natural defense against the ferocious beasts that dwell nearby. Most of Selray's food comes from fishing, which is only possible thanks to sacred creatures known as "Spardas" who have played a significant role in everyday life for as long as anyone in the village can remember. Highland is a mysterious town deep in the Great Forest which possesses remarkably advanced technology -- though how exactly it came to be is a closely guarded secret. Danan is a village hidden away deep in the Great Forest, in a place where even sunlight cannot reach. It is referred to as the "Village of the Wise" by the few who are aware of its existence, but nothing else about it is known. Areas Areas of Ys: Memories of Celceta Category:Locations